Ahkh ang Shan Hal Lak
by MangoTango450
Summary: Two beings from two very different worlds come together in a illogical and contradicting world. Spock has to deal with his unsatisfactory relationship with his bond mate T'Pring while fighting off his illogical feelings for a young Cadet at StarFleet Academy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so freaking obsessed with Star Trek haha.

Chapter one: The Garden

It was a beautiful evening in a highly elaborate garden located on the roof of the Star Fleet Academy library. The light gently flittered through the overgrowth to the stone path and classical music could be faintly heard playing from the ballroom located a building over.

A young boy of Vulcan decent walked through the breath taking garden, he was entranced by the various specimen of plants in one place, some of which he hadn't yet read about in his studies. "Fascinating" he whispered in Vulcan. His voice was one that hadn't yet reached puberty and held youthful curiosity that hadn't yet been taken over by completely logical thoughts.

He jumped when he heard a light giggle and looked over to see a girl, perhaps a couple years younger than him, staring at him with blatant curiosity and amusement. Her hair was in a complicated braid and he thought that her skin was the deep color of moist young Vulcan raised himself in what he thought was a dignified manner, feeling slightly flustered that he had been watched. The girl smiled impishly while walking up and gave him a look that suggested that he continue what he was doing, although, he didn't know how a look could suggest such a thing. It would be illogical considering humans weren't telepathic.

The boy continued his wondering of the garden with the girl in tow, the only suggested nervousness he showed was brushing his black bangs out of his eyes, he made a mental note to get his hair cut to the proper length.

The girl would point to a plant and he would lead them over to quietly observe it, only to realize that he felt incredibly peaceful, he wondered if this comfort is what it was like to be friends with someone his age.

The two didn't speak, children in nature don't need to verbally express everything if all was well. The young Vulcan mused that children don't need to know everything about one another to develop a bond, not that he had developed one. He however was well aware that he would have to return to the festivities downstairs before his parents start to worry and was sad to have to say good bye to his newfound companion, realizing this wasn't the Vulcan way, he quickly dismissed is sadness. The Vulcan quietly led them back to the party.

To his utter horror, at one point the girl had tripped and latched on to his hand, the boy held her up with shock, unable to stop the girl's emotions flowing through his palm in electric telepathy.

He knew that hand holding was completely inappropriate, and was shameful until he realized what the girl was feeling. He blushed green and his lip quirked in a brilliant smile that only a juvenile Vulcan would allow before he quickly swallowed down the slip of emotion. He could feel nothing but awe and happiness from the girl, and he was fascinated by the very human emotions coursing through her. The boy quietly tucked away the discovery of her name for future reference. Nyota.

Author note: Uh, I REALLY need a beta reader, cuz I have problems with making chapters long and keeping pace. Also I'm not sure what to write, cuz I have so many story ideas for this couple 0.0 thanks for feed back!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to give a huge thanks to **TeenWriterKimba **who was kind enough to beta this and spend time slaving away to actually put Vulcan in this! Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews/favorites you guys rock! :)

Chapter Two: Half Truth

The gentle noise of rain as it hit the windows was all Spock could hear in his office as he sat in his desk grading papers. To him, instead of comfort, it gave off an unsettling vibe. On his home planet of Vulcan, it almost _never _rained and he felt mild discomfort in such a humid climate. He was pulled out of his musings by his highly advanced Vulcan hearing_; _he could faintly pick up the '_click-clack' _of boots coming towards his office.

Spock's eyes shifted up as _Cadet _Nyota Uhura glided through his door. His expression had not changed andtruthfully_, _he did not feel shock, just _curiousity _as to why she would come to his office soaking wet. His interest piqued even more as he noticed that she was obviously in a state of emotional instability. Her chest heaved and her eyes were alight with what he deduced was anger.

"Computer_,_sound proof and lock the door_,_"She ground out, and for once_, _her perfect standard was tainted with a Swahili accent. Uhura glared at him, challenging him.

"Cadet Uhura, it is inappropriate to be in a locked room with one's student, especially of the opposite sex_. _May I enquire as to why you are conducting this visitation?" His voice_,_although mostly monotone_, _held a natural air of inquiry and brought to mind a smooth_,_controlled hymn.

Uhura couldn't help but notice his posture was unusually stiff_,_yet he still had his natural elegance and grace. The sharp_,_yet delicate_,_edges of his physique were what, she realized, caught and demanded attention to this Vulcan man. However_,_that didn't mean she would deal with his shit.

"You have a bond mate_._" It felt as though the words hung _physically _in the air.

* * *

_Just_a little less than an hour ago, she had been eating in the cafeteria with her lovable, green best friend, Galia. Galia had been telling her about some of the worst kissers she had ever had the displeasure of pleasuring, and her tales had caused the girls to break into fits of giggles_._Uhura was having a great time_, _until she heard someone a table over talking about Spock. She felt a shot of irritation go through her_;_she hated when people spoke negatively about him_,_because she thought he was a truly amazing man.

"No_,_I'm serious, man_._I heard Captain Pike say that Commander Spock is married!" _a _burly young man exclaimed to his smaller companion.

"You had too much to drink at that bar, there's no way that emotionless robot has a wife_…_"

Uhura couldn't hear anything else_. _She felt like she was just doused in _ice-cold _water. A sharp pain stabbed at her gut_,_and she released a slow _breath_.

"Hey_,_you okay_,_Ny?" she faintly recalled Galia asking_. _She smiled as best she could_,_assured her green companion that she was fine, then quickly made an excuse to leave.

She couldn't even remember throwing her scraps away in the recycling bin. She just started walking to the building where she knew Spock would be. She angrily kicked at puddles and _struggled _to not allow tears of fury to leak from her eyes. '_I'm such an idiot!'_she repeated, as she stomped out of the cold rain and into the Academy building.

* * *

"Indeed_,_"his voice was more quiet than usual, awakening her from her thoughts_._

Uhura's body remained rigid, _but _her eyes seemed to dim at the confirmation_. _She hadn't expected anything less. Spock's eyes shifted away in what might have been discomfort.

"No_,_look at me_,_" Uhura demanded sadly_,_"I-I thought that_…_you felt something for me, I thought_…_"Her voice trailed off.

"Emotions run deep in my _people_. I have to dedicate my life to purging them," Spock replied quietly, remembering what his father had told him as a young boy. He was aware of a feeling that he might_call_dread trying to crawl into his _psyche,_and he quickly stunted it.

"You didn't answer my question_," _she stated.

"I assumed it was rhetorical." _A_half-truth_, as_he knew she wanted an answer_. However, _he _could not _give one. She stared at him for exactly 11.7 seconds and when she spoke_,_he released a breath he had not realized he was holding.

_"Spohkh, yontau vu nash-veh, ri?"_Uhura asked, with more emotional _inflection _than appropriate. His body responded with a shot of arousal shooting down his spine. His face remained stoic_,_ howeverhis eyes seemed to darken.

_"Nyota, nirsh-yiontau na'vu," her_name twisted deliciously from his lips.

Against his better judgment_,_he said her name again, and this time his voice was deeper than he _had_intended. Nyota shivered as she heard her name leave his lips_._

_"Spohkh, yontau nash-veh na'vu,"_Nyota told him_,_darkly. Spock was slowly becoming aware that this situation was spiraling out of control_. He_leaned back in his chair, attempting to ignore this creature that was causing uncomfortable pinpricks of sensation to slip into his _psyche _with her _yon-bezhun_.

"Miss Uhura, it would be to both of our benefit if you were to leave my office now," _Spock's_voice was back to its normal, gentlestandard tone. Nyota felt as though she was just punched in the stomach, _but_he looked as he always did, completely emotionless. She suddenly felt tired and shaky_. The_adrenaline that she was running on completely left her and all she wanted to do was go back to her room and sob.

"_What's _her name?" _she _asked sadly.

There was a brief pause before he responded_, "T'Pring."_

* * *

_Yon-bezhun- literally 'fire eyes' _

_yontau vu nash-veh, ri- You burn for me, no?_

_nirsh- yontau na'vu - I cannot burn for you. _

_yontau nash-veh na'vu-I burn for you. _

_Author Note: _Okay guys, I would really like it if you tell me what you want to see happen in this story, for example, TeenWriterKimba wanted to see what Nyota was thinking walking to the academy and bam, birth to that whole scene. So let me know! Its like giving me prompts haha, also its going to be flashbacks in the next few chapters fyi. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been SO busy, I finished this semester of college classes and had to move and am job searching, I also have to share a computer so I never get to use it, so it's like blah. I have finally figured out where this story is going and I might adjust the name a bit, I have everything mapped out and me being the scatter brain I am, have several chapters written that aren't in order. I'm going to be searching for 3 beta readers, and am going to finish this story at least half way before posting it. I'll start posting again in November, by then I should have my own laptop! My source of inspiration comes from American Horror Story, I'll do my best to keep this rated T. Thanks for the Reviews,Favs and Follows you beautiful sexy people! Sneak peak for the next chapter.

Second Meeting:

When Spock's life started to turn illogical, it had all started when he had met Nyota Uhura for the second time in his life. It was the end of summer and beginning of autumn on earth, the StarFleet Academy was just starting and Spock was on his way to attend his Vulcan Language and Culture 302 class. He was 60 earth minutes early so that he could prepare his material, however it was the first and last time he would arrive to his class so early. It was a waste of time to arrive so early, when he could use that extra time to be doing something productive.

Upon entering his class room, he raised his eyebrow at the girl who was already in a seat in the front row of the class room. She was staring intensely at her PADD, on it from what he could tell were digital flash cards, he noted that she quietly mouthed the words as they flipped into view. The girl didn't even notice when he walked up to the white simple desk in the front of the room. He was almost startled when she yelped and stood to attention a good three minutes after he had sat down. "Good morning Commander" She said quickly, "I apologize for not acknowledging you". She stood strongly and gracefully despite the obvious embarrassment that covered her cheeks. Spock took a moment to look at her better, noting that she was relatively young and could perhaps be considered aesthetically pleasing on earth. "At ease Cadet-?" 'Uhura', "I find it rather commendable that you are so focused on your studies" His smooth deep voice finally filled the space. Cadet Uhura beamed at him and he merely blinked and slightly raised his eyebrow before they went to do their own tasks again. He briefly remembered that he had met this woman once before in his childhood, her emotional signal for happiness was unmistakable. Fascinating.

* * *

First Love T'Pring ( Ch.5):

The beautiful T'Pring, her eyes are dark and cold, utterly Alien, Spock remembers them with what humans would consider unnatural clarity. He could almost count each dark brunette strand of hair that would hang to her hips when out of its ceremonial up twist. Her lips were almost as pale as her complexion, but not any less attractive. He would have the urge to kiss them before feeling shame for his longing. The very idea that this creature would be his bond mate made his stomach erupt into a frenzy of coils. She was the perfect example of a Vulcan, something that he at times envied before smothering the emotion down.

* * *

See you all later, I promise I'll finish this story, especially when I have devilish ideas for the plot. As always, ideas, suggestions, and prompts are welcome, hope you all enjoy the last few days of summer break!


End file.
